Of Fairies and Ghosts
by Flyninthetardis
Summary: FOP Xover. Danny and his friends get Jobs at camp Learnatorium. A nd meet a certain boy with a stupid pink hat and big secret. And to make matters worse Vlad teams up with the pixies. And how do Cosmo and Wanda know Danny? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fairies and Ghosts**

**By **

**clueless phantom**

Fairy World 2002

_"Give it up Fenton." said Sanderson to a ten year old boy. the little boy had black hair and saphire eyes filled with determination and fear. _

_"Never!" he said._

_"We've already won. If you wish us out of here you lose your fairies." Sanderson held up a contract._

_The boy looked around. Fairy world which was usually bright and cheery now looked dull and gray. The fairies gathered around to watch. They no longer looked like the happy mythical beings they were, instead they looked like miserable business men. some of them were chained to blocks of cement._

_"I never should have fallen for that wish fixers scam."_

_"Danny don't!" Cried Cosmo and Wanda together._

_"It has to be done." Danny gave Cosmo his toy rocket. "Never forget me, ok?"_

_Wanda began to cry. "We promise."_

_ He gave them a sad smile."I wish the pixies were gone and Fairy World was just like it used to be."_

_With reluctance, they twirled thier wands and granted the wish._

* * *

**Me: whadda ya think? sorry this chapter's so short, but school's gonna start in two minutes and I'll get detention if I'm late again****. (shudders) Should I keep going ? please review and give me your answer.**

**Danny: Why do I have Fairy God parents?**

**Me: Why not? Besides you look like the type to play the hero even at the age of ten. Oh yeah the first chapter of the girl in my dreams will be coming soon. **

**Danny: Don't forget to review. and you better get to class. Detention with Lancer is not something you want to endure.(Yes, my English teacher is really named Mr. Lancer.) **

**Me: well, this is Clueless signing out and late to class.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Camp learnatorium- modern day

"why are we working here again?" it was a question the amazing ghost hero Danny Phantom had asked before, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. since he was sixteen his wardobe changed. He now wore a My Chemical Romance T-shirt and black coverse.

"Because we're broke, remember?" Said Sam. Sam now wore a Boys Like Girls T-shirt under a magenta long sleeved shirt, black Trip Pants, black converse and pink striek in her waist length hair. She was also learning magic from her cousin Lillith Starbright.

"But you're rich." said her cousin. Lilly had black hair and blue eyes and wore a blue T-shirt that said "Here I am, what are your other two wishes."

"I don't want my Dan Dan dying of boredom with out me to watch."

"Gee, thanks."

"Let's try to think positive." said Danni, Danny's Clone/adopted sister. (She now wore jeans instead of a skirt)

"Hey guy's," said Tucker (His outfit is unchanged) "is there anything here to eat except brockly?"

"There's plain crackers." Danny suggested.

"Eww."

"Hey guys," said a boy with Blond hair and green eyes. He wore a green T-shirt that said "do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup." And a black earing in one ear under a small hoop earing made of what looked like bone. "We got tofu duty today."

Drake Kronos, though he looked human was really what was called time mage. he had the power over time and other powers, though he was not as powerfull as his father clockwork.

There complaints were interupted by the strugling of a boy about the age of 13 wearing blue jeans and pink T-shirt that said "Keep laughing, this is your girl firend's shirt."

"Let me go!" he said

"sorry, but you broke a rule." said Garry

"Now you must spend an hour in the fun box." Said Betty.

"Poor bastard." Said Danny as they bowed their heads in respect.

30 minutes later...

"How much longer?" the boy asked a pair of green and pink cats with crowns on their heads.

"About thirty more minutes Timmy."

"I know!" said the green one. "Let's play a game. I spy something black and silver."

"Got me."

"it's the person behind you."

Timmy turned around and a boy with silver hair and green eyes wearing black pants and black T-shirt with a silver D under a black hooded sweatshirt.

"Want a hand?" he asked. there was somthing about the boy the two cats found familiar.

"Please."

the boy grabbed timmy's hand and phased him through box.

"Thanks."

"No problem." the boy began to walk away.

"Hey! what's your name?"

"Phantom."

as he disappeared, wanda took out an old toy rocket and began to ponder over the mysterious boy.

* * *

**Clueless:** Finally, a shot to update! please Review. oh yeah the reason why danny had fairies is comming up soon in the next chapter.


End file.
